First Love
by Ray-ray081711
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin are finally together! But what happens when something unexpected happens that makes Rin run away? Will Sesshomaru go after her or will he move on? *Warning! contains Lemon*
1. Prologue

Paste your document here...

Ok so this is my first story and I'm just telling you now that this is gonna be very short chapter.

~ Ray-ray081711

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Prologue

They were hot on her heels she could practically smell their breath. She feared for the worst and that was death. She wasn't ready to die, not again. But she definitely not ready to go back to him either. But maybe she should; he's the only one who can protect her.

"No!" Rin's mind screamed. She wouldn't go and beg for protection, not anymore. She was on her own now and she didn't mind as long as she never saw him again.

Up ahead she could hear the roar of a waterfall. She most likely wouldn't make it but it might be the only way to get them off her scent. And Rin barely considered herself as fragile anymore, nobody did. It was her only hope anyways.

Finally making a decision she picked up her speed feeling the adrenaline pump through her body. Her pursuers seemed to get a little farther away. Soon she came upon the river and the waterfall only a few feet away. Rin skidded to a stop and froze.

She started to regret her decision because she forgot she wasn't only protecting herself anymore. She had someone else to protect and maybe the waterfall wasn't the best idea. But soon her pursuers would be here really soon.

Closing her eyes she stepped back a little and ran. Once she gained momentum she jumped off the edge. Right before she did she could hear her pursuers shout for her not to jump and cursing themselves.

When she felt herself hit the water she was instantly affected by the frozen water. She tried to swim to the top but it only felt like she was going farther away. Right before she slipped into unconsciousness she saw a man with beautiful silver hair and molten gold eyes. And she couldn't help but think how much he gave to her and all that he tried to take away.

~.~

Ok well I'll try and update it by next week so please review J I would appreciate your comments good or bad

~ Ray-ray081711


	2. Suprise!

Ok so I'll respond to some comments on the prologue

kana117: thank you :) and yea the kind of thing I wanted to do was catch your attention on the first chapter just making you beg for more :)

icegirljenni: You'll find out soon enough there's a lot that happens between them in a short time :)

now enjoy the new chapter :)

* * *

Surprise!

3 months earlier

It's been 10 years since Naraku's been killed. I'm 18 now (my guess) and I'm not the least bit happy. Lord Sesshomaru left me in Kaede's village and I was happy at first because he came to visit me a lot but it all changed when I turned 14. He started to send Jaken instead and don't get me wrong I was happy that he came but I was really disappointed that Lord Sesshomaru didn't come with him. Have I done something wrong?"

"Rin come on were gonna be late!" Kagome called after me.

"Coming!" I yelled. Well now wasn't the time to think about such sad things. I need to have fun today because it's my birthday.

Everyone from the village gathered at Kagome's hut waiting for me to arrive. I wore my best kimono today; ironically enough a kimono Lord Sesshomaru gave Jaken to give to me. It was a red silk kimono that had a black obi that hugged me comfortably. There were tiny black sakura flowers all over the kimono. It was modest yet flattering and by far my favorite kimono. The top of my hair was pinned up and the rest flowed down all the way to my waist. When I walked up everyone looked at me in wonder and I blushed at all the attention.

"Happy Birthday Rin-chan!" everyone yelled and I couldn't help but smile. We all sat outside in the grass around a fire as the sun began to set. I looked around as everyone was laughing and having a good time. I couldn't help but feel like there was something missing and I just couldn't figure out what.

"Happy birthday." I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and smiled.

"Inuyasha!" I got up and hugged the man who was like an older brother to me, "I thought you weren't gonna be here to celebrate." He's been traveling around a lot meeting officials hoping to do some trade with them.

He gave me a big grin, "Well I couldn't miss your 18th birthday now could I?" I squealed and hugged him even tighter.

"Oh I'm probably keeping you from seeing Kagome. She's missed you a lot, just don't tell her I told you that." I said with a sly grin.

Inuyasha blushed "I'm sure your just exaggerating. Oh by the way I got you a present."

I instantly lit up "What is it? Is it a new kimono? Or perhaps a new sword?" Inuyasha has trained me how to fight ever since I was 14 and I absolutely loved it when he brought me new things to train with.

"No it's much better than that." He grinned.

I gave him a confused look. What could be better than a new kimono or sword?

"Alright close your eyes." I did what he said and heard some rustling in front of me.

I could practically feel my heart starting to beat out of my chest with excitement. "Okay Rin open."

I slowly opened my eyes and couldn't believe my eyes so I rubbed them feeling like this was a dream. Standing in front of me after 4 years was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

I was surprised when I saw Rin but easily hid my surprise. This woman couldn't possibly be Rin. The woman that stood before me was enchanting, even for a human. Her hair was a long sleek cascade of brown down to her waist. Her hazel eyes had green specks and shone with youth; it was as if she could see right through her. Her curvaceous body was slightly hugged by the kimono; you could barely notice but couldn't help but imagine it was there. No this woman wasn't Rin, she never captivated him like this woman did now.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I heard her light voice say my name and what I wouldn't give for her to say my name over and over again. Then I saw her smile and I knew instantly that it was Rin. She was the only person that he knew that's smile reached her eyes.

She walked up to him and he held his stoic expression when he knew his heart was pounding furiously. What was wrong with him? "Happy birthday Rin." He said almost robotically then suddenly she burst into tears. Not knowing what to do Sesshomaru just stood there.

Rin was so overwhelmed with happiness that she bursted into tears. It was embarrassing but at the moment she didn't care. He finally came for her even if it was for a short while she couldn't help but feel happy. She knew he was probably confused on what to do but she didn't care. But she quickly wiped away her tears noticing he didn't move from his spot. She smiled up at him noticing she was up to his chin now. It was strange not having to look so far up at him.

"I'm very happy to see you Lord Sesshomaru." She bowed low and wasn't able to stop smiling.

"I have brought something for you Rin."

She quickly looked up at him and saw him holding a small wrapped box in front of her. She slowly took it from him and quickly unwrapped the box. She opened the top and saw a beautiful gold red flower pendant attached to a small gold chain. It was so simple but she knew it matched her perfectly.

She looked up at him and said "It's so beautiful Lord Sesshomaru."

He suddenly took the necklace out and unclasped it holding it open. It took her a minute to realize that he wanted to put it on her. She turned around and picked up her hair. While he put it around her neck her cheeks burned. She knew all he was doing was assisting her with the necklace but she couldn't help but feel that it was strangely intimate.

When he finished she turned around and asked him "Would you like to walk with me Lord Sesshomaru."

He gave her a silent nod and they both walked to the forest. The forest was lit by the moon so it wasn't as dark but it still took her eyes time to adjust. When they reached a cliff they stopped and just stood there in comfortable silence. She finally got a good look at him in the moonlight. She always thought he was beautiful but never this beautiful. What captivated her most were his molten gold eyes. She could stare into them for a lifetime; it was more than just the color but also that his eyes held such emotion even if it was just a second. She wondered if he knew that his eyes said more than just his facial expressions.

She didn't notice that he was looking right back at her with a curious look in his eyes. She quickly looked away feeling heat rise up to her cheeks. What was wrong with her? She never felt embarrassed when she openly looked at her lord. Then again those days were long gone.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said addressing her.

It seemed forever for her to respond, "Yes my lord?"

He gazed at the moon contemplating on how to ask her. It wasn't a really difficult question but he just couldn't seem to get the words out his mouth. He saw her looking at him in confusion and he realized that he was staring at her. What was wrong with him?

"My lord?" she asked hesitantly.

"Are you, happy here Rin?" he knew it wasn't exactly what he wanted to ask but, he needed to make sure he didn't ask her if she wanted to go with him if she was already happy.

"Well, I am happy to live with Inuyasha and Kagome," He closed his eyes of course she was, "But they don't compare to the days I spent travelling with you my lord."

He glanced at her and saw that she was looking at her feet while her cheeks turned red. Why does she blush so profusely? Was admitting that she enjoyed the company of this Sesshomaru so embarrassing? But he couldn't help but smile a little as he watched her fidget. He quickly hid his smile, why was he smiling at all?

"Would you like to come and live in the Western Palace?" he asked while looking at her

For a minute she stared at him with wide eyes. Maybe she thought the idea was appalling. But then she gave him a big smile, "Really my lord?!"

"If that is what you wish."

"Of course I would my lord!" She bowed to him, "Nothing would make me happier than to live in Lord Sesshomaru's palace, and to be at your side once again."

He nodded at her answer, "We leave tomorrow morning." And with that he walked back to the village with Rin in tow.

Rin couldn't be happier. She couldn't stop smiling and could barely contain the excitement that she felt. Lord Sesshomaru asked her if she wanted to come with him, she didn't have to beg him _he asked her_! She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep well tonight with this news. She would miss Inuyasha and Kagome but she knew she'll be happier with her lord.

~.~

Ok shorter than I wanted but I wanted to give u guys a new chapter soon :)

Here's a link for the necklace Rin got:

000/0/5603679/il_170x135.

and the kimono:

/Images/Kimonos/red%20with%20black%20sakura%

Hope u enjoyed the new chapter and I'd love your feedback :D

with love Ray-ray081711


	3. What?

Ok so I know it's been a while but I've been busy getting ready for school. (Can't believe it's that time already!) This chapter is short but I just wanted to give you guys something to read :) anyway enjoy!

* * *

What!?

"What do you mean you're leaving?!" Kagome practically yelled at Rin, but not with anger, more with surprise.

"I know this is very sudden but I have made my decision." She had a determined look on her face.

I stared at her and clearly needed some help but stupid Inuyasha just stood in the back saying nothing, which was surprising considering his brother was here. They clearly both already talked about this but couldn't someone at least warned me first?!

I got up abruptly, startling Rin, and began to pace the room. Ok so the cons: I'd be worried sick about her, I mean come on now she was practically my daughter after Kaede died. Sesshomaru might hurt her and it wouldn't be good if I killed him, I managed a quick glare toward him. The pros: she could actually be happy, ever since Sesshomaru stopped coming Rin seemed so miserable. Rin could finally bring him happiness since she seemed the only one he cared for. She would actually most likely be safer with him. And finally Rin was 18 now so it didn't matter what I say Rin could leave. I groaned in frustration, I hate it when I'm right.

I sat down again and Rin looked at me with worried eyes. I gave her a sad smile, what kind of friend would I be to hold her back from what she most desired? I took a deep breath "Ok you can go, not like I can stop you."

Rin squealed and gave me a big hug, "Thank you so much Kagome you don't know how much this means to me."

I sighed "But I have a condition."

Rin looked at me with a big grin on her face, "Anything you want Kagome."

"Me and Inuyasha get to visit when we want." Sesshomaru glared at me.

"Of course Ka…" She was cut off.

"What makes you think that you can give demands to this Sesshomaru ningen?"

"Well because I know that you want her to go with you as much as she wants to go with you." Rin looked at Sesshomaru but he said nothing, he's so dense he probably won't think about what I said till later. "And now that you mention it I have one more condition." I got up and faced him, "You better make her happy or else I will drag her back here and me and Inuyasha will personally see you to the underworld."

"Please Kagome." Rin stepped between us and smiled at me, "You don't need to worry about that I'm happy just to be by his side."

I sighed and remembered that I thought that way once too when it came to Inuyasha loving Kikyo. And I knew that soon she'd want more, and it might be more than Sesshomaru can give. Then again if me and Inuyasha didn't go through what we did than our love wouldn't be this strong.

I looked back at Inuyasha and he smiled at me and nodded I gave a big sigh and hugged Rin. "You're sure about this?"

She nodded "I've never been so sure about something like this before."

I let her go and Sesshomaru spoke "We leave in the morning tomorrow." And with that he left.

I sighed Rin got her hands full with that one.

~.~

Rin was so happy she was still up from excitement and happiness. She was really worried about the tonight. Even if Kagome said no she'd still go with Lord Sesshomaru, but she didn't want to leave on a bad note with Kagome and Inuyasha. She tried to close her eyes and sleep but just laid there in her futon for five minutes before she go up. Maybe a late night walk would help her sleep they usually did.

She found herself sitting in the spot by the ocean cliff that she and Lord Sesshomaru talked that night. She smiled to herself; this was possibly the best birthday ever. What could she ask for more than to be at her lord's side? There was never a greater honor than to be by his side. In the past she always pictured a grand reunion and even though that's not exactly what happened this much was enough for her. I wonder what my lord thinks about this whole situation.

"Rin you shouldn't be out here." She turned around at the rumble of his voice. She always relished in hearing his voice; especially when he spoke her name but never like this.

She noticed that he was awaiting her to respond and she knew how he hated to wait. She blushed noticing once again she was thinking embarrassing things. "I'm sorry my lord I couldn't sleep."

She looked over to the ocean that gleamed in the moonlight. This was perhaps her favorite spot in the whole village to think. Even during the night the village had some sort of activity going on especially during celebrations. It took a while for Rin to notice that Lord Sesshomaru sat next to her. She looked at him not caring if he noticed or not. There was a question that was eating at her for years.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if I may be so bold, I'd like to ask you something." She said cautiously.

He glanced at me and didn't say anything; she knew that that meant she could ask. "Why did you not visit me after I turned 14, my lord?"

Sesshomaru dreaded that question ever since he contemplated on to see her again. How was he supposed to tell her that even he wouldn't be able to resist her when she started to go 'in heat'? He didn't want to make hanyou's and definitely not on accident. His father already shamed the family name and this Sesshomaru wasn't going to follow in his footsteps.

He looked at her and gave her a practical answer, "You needed to grow up without me there for you to rely on so much." He sighed this was true too, "I wanted you to move on and become a strong independent woman."

When he glanced at her his heart almost skipped a beat. She was looking at him with tears in her eyes and a slight smile on her face.

She finally said "I'm so glad that Lord Sesshomaru didn't hate me and to think that it was for such a reason. I never thought you thought so highly of me."

A tear escaped her eye and before I knew it I reached out and wiped it away. But my hand just held her face in my palm. What has overcome me? I thought she would brush away my hand away but instead she grabbed it and held his hand close to her face.

She looked at me with hazel eyes and I knew she wasn't the same Rin he knew. She didn't look at him with child admiration but with something else that he couldn't exactly place. She was a different person now but somehow it didn't bother him.

He leaned closer to her and brushed his lips against Rin's and they both seemed to hold their breath. He wasn't sure if he should continue but soon Rin gave a silent approval by pressing her lips against his. Taken by surprise he paused before he grabbed her waist and rolled her onto the ground. He broke the kiss and looked at Rin; her face was a little flushed and it made her even more attractive.

Sesshomaru was taken aback by his thoughts. How could feel this way toward a human? Especially Rin! But no matter how wrong it felt he couldn't help but look at her with want. And maybe he could just curb his hunger for a little longer.

* * *

:O stuffs about to go down! Hahaha well I'm jjust telling you now it will be lemony next chapter (off and on) and it's going to be LONG! :) review please i would appreciate the feedback

with love~Ray-ray081711


	4. Confusion

Hey everyone! :) It has been a while since I just started school I truly haven't had the chance to update soon enough. Anyway I wanted to give you all a short chapter just so you won't get mad at me :D

Maybe it has lemon maybe it doesn't just read and find out :D enjoy~

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and if I did things would be way different and I wouldn't be writing this story.

* * *

Confusion

I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that my body was on fire; it wasn't bad it was very pleasant. I know I shouldn't have feelings like that with Lord Sesshomaru but it just felt so right. I wonder if Lord Sesshomaru feels the same way I do right now? But God it feels so good.

His body was pressed against mine and it felt so right like we just fit. I've kissed a man only once and it sure as hell didn't make my body feel like it was gonna burst. Maybe it was the fact that Lord Sesshomaru's hands were roaming my body yet I couldn't feel it due to my kimono being in the way. Maybe it was the fact that his body created an intense fricttion between us? Or maybe it was the fact that both of our tounges fought for dominance in our mouths? But whatever it was this experience with Lord Sesshomaru was a million times better than with that man.

I broke apart from Rin knowing she needed to breathe. I looked down at her and saw the passion burning in her eyes and the flush from her cheeks only drove his desire for her to a new level. If his body could get any harder than it was he knew it was. But he knew no matter how desperate he was to bury himself so deep inside her that she would never want another, he didn't want to make her misunderstand his intentions as affection or something equally ridiculous. So reluctantly he pulled away from a very confused Rin.

Lord Sesshomaru looked at me with that always stoic face, "You need rest for tomorrows journey." And with that he left.

I just sat there for a little in complete confusion. That was it! My mind screamed in anger at his dismissial of the current situation. Was he made of stone? Or was I the only one who felt the intense desire between us? I want to scream in frustration but that was too childish. Maybe that's all Sesshomaru thought she was? And there unfortunetly short encounter made him realize that. Damn him!

Rin mentally slapped herself in the face. She was being unreasonable. Rin got up and headed back to the hut scolding herself. She shouldn't be insulting her lord behind his back. She shouldn't be asking anything more from him than what she already had now. She knows that he hates humans and shoudn't have expected anything other than what did happen. But if he hated the idea of even having the company of a human than why did he keep her around and still wanted her around? And the biggest question of all was why did he kiss her?

* * *

I know right Damn that Sesshomaru!But don't worry there will be A LOT of lemon in like two chapters?... not sure yet

Now that Rin is questioning Sesshomaru's reasons for keeping her will she question him about it or will she let it go?

Find out in the next chapter :D

Review please! :D


	5. This isn't goodbye

**I am a MILLION TIMES SORRY! It has been since the summer since i last updated and i truly am soryy :( being a senior sucks but anyway this is a little short but i wanted to update as soon as possible. :) please forgive me**

* * *

**I don't own Inuyasha and if i did Sesshomaru would have someone **

This isn't goodbye

Saying goodbye to Kagome and Inuyasha was harder than Rin had expected. She was sure that if Sesshomaru came for her earlier than she wouldn't be as sad. But now I could barely say goodbye without crying. This village was home for her but not anymore. She promised that she would hold back her tears till after she left.

Kagome hugged me with tears pouring out of her eyes, "I-If you ever need any place to stay you can always come back here ok?"

I nodded and let go of her. I looked at Inuyasha who seemed to be looking somewhere else. I went up to him but didn't give him a hug.

He glanced at me and gave a 'hmp' and looked away. I said with a small smile, "Thank you for taking me in Inuyasha and teaching me a lot of different things. You are like a brother to me and-"

I was cut off when he grabbed me and hugged me. "Just take care of yourself Rin and remember you don't have to take shit from anyone ok?"

I felt tears sting my eyes as I hugged him tightly. Everyone might think that Inuyasha is a brute but Rin and Kagome knew better. Even when she didn't believe in herself Inuyasha did even if he never expressed it just right. She knew he would always be her mentor, friend, and brother.

He broke away from her with a flushed face, "N-now don't go and do something stupid especially with him." He glared at Sesshomaru who just ignored him. "N-now get out of here before you change your mind."

I giggled "Now Inuyasha are you worried about me?" I grinned at him as his face got redder.

"Tch as if I just can't wait to get rid of you." After that he turned around.

Me and Kagome both laughed at his embarrassment and I took a final look at my old home. Taking in every detail from the shrine to the fields. I knew that I would always remember this place no matter what.

"Rin lets go." Sesshomaru said with annoyance.

"Coming!" I yelled running after him. I jumped on Ah-Un and we lifted on the ground.

In the sky I looked back and waved at everyone in the village. "Goodbye everyone!"

We all kept waving until I couldn't see the village anymore. The smile I was still wearing hurt my face and I just couldn't stop from smiling.

Rin was still facing the way of the village that we just left. I looked at her and wondered why she seemed to put on a happy face when it was obvious that she was in turmoil.

"You know they were like a family to me and now I'm leaving them." Rin said with a shaky voice.

Soon I could smell her tears as she sobbed quietly, never taking her eyes from the direction of the village. I could still see the smile on her face just confusing me even more. And this Sesshomaru didn't like to be confused.

"Why do you smile while crying?" I heard myself say on my own accord.

She turned to me with tears still in her eyes, smiling "Cause I know this isn't the end and even if it was I don't want to leave them with a sad face." Grinning at me she said, "I have to be optimistic about things, it's just who I am!"

All I could do was look at her. She always was a mystery to me even when she was a small child; she still was a mystery to me. When she saw me looking at her she flushed and looked away. For some reason her being embarrassed because of him sent a savage thrill through his body. She was having a strange effect on him that no one ever had on him. And after their encounter last night he barely slept; he woke up after a very rousing dream.

_I lay in the forest with my mokomoko _(the fur that's on his shoulder) _warming me while I sleep. The forest was quiet, even the crickets didn't chirp. I felt calm for the first time in a long time. It didn't take me long to fall into a deep sleep._

_ Soon my surroundings changed; I wasn't in the forest anymore but in the meadow by my home in the western lands. I was very confused as to why I am dreaming of this place. But as soon as I looked to my left I smelt something intoxicating in the air._

_ As I followed the scent I was led to a waterfall. And there stood Rin in the water facing away from me, completely naked making me able to see every generous curve on her body. All I could do was freeze in the spot I stood in, her body glistened from the water and the sunlight that shined on her body._

_ I saw as she slowly turned to look at me, those hazel eyes promising everything that I desired. I slowly trailed my eyes down her body taking in everything that I saw. Her breast were full, the nipples the same light pink as her lips, and her body was curvaceous leading all the wa down to her toned legs._

_ Rin smiled at me, desire clouding her eyes "Will you not join me, Lord Sesshomaru?"_

*********Slight Lemon Warning! You have been warned!**********

_I walked over to the edge of the water and slowly removed my clothes, placing them on the shore. I walked over to Rin and she placed her hand on my cheek. She brought my face down to hers and lightly brushed her lips against mine. I groaned low in my throat and deepened the kiss. I crashed my lips into hers and pulling her close to me._

_Rin moaned lightly and ran her hands all over my back as I grasped her hair. Our tongues fought for dominance in each other's mouths but all I could think of was her body against mine and the sweet taste of her mouth. We both broke apart and were gasping slightly because we forgot to breathe when our lips were locked together._

_I slowly kissed my way down from Rin's jaw to her neck tasting her skin. She sighed as I held onto her waist so she wouldn't fall. I made my way to her breast and kissed around her nipple but never taking it into my mouth. Rin was panting a little by now and looked down at me with a silent plead in her eyes. I smirked and took her nipple into my mouth. Rin cried out and grabbed a hold on my hair. I groaned a little and hardened even more at the little pleasures of pain that I felt. I sucked on her other nipple and made my way back up to her mouth._

_As we kissed it was more desperate, filled with hot passion. Rin wrapped her legs around me and I could feel the heat from her womanhood on my belly. About to lose my control and enter her right there I walked over to the edge of the water never breaking the kiss. I laid Rin on my clothes and slowly kissed her skin all the way down to her navel. I looked back at Rin and was about to taste her in the place no one has ever seen but him._

_I awoke with a start from the noise of all the villagers waking up. I noticed I was sweating slightly and panting. I was also harder than I have ever been in my whole entire life. I glared down at the villagers and hated humans even more._

I sighed quietly and glanced back at Rin who was, as always, looking around with childlike wonder. And all I could think of is _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**Aw poor sesshomaru XD ok I'll work on the next chapter now...don't kill me please**


End file.
